Tears of the Unforgiven
by Dogi9
Summary: New Chapters Up 914! Rated for Violence. Jazz is killed in a terrorist accident, and Danny wants revenge. There's only one problem...
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

_Dear Diary,_

_Mom and Dad are starting to worry me. Every day, They become closer to finding out Danny's secret and there's nothing I can do about it. If they find out, they might put him in a cage… Or Worse! I wish I could haelp Danny, but If I told him, he would only get upset with me. I can't tell Sam or Tucker, Danny would see that as a sign of betrayal. Well, I guess I'll just have to go where the wind blows..._


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Danny stared in shock at what moments before was a indigo mercedes had been parked.

Danny tried to rush towards the flames in an order to attempt a rescue, but he was held back by Sam.

"Let Go!" Danny yelled in frustration. "I've got to do something!"

"No Danny! You'll only be committing Suicide! And who knows what effect those flames will have on you in Ghost Form! Besides no one could have survived that explosion!"

Danny glanced over at Sam, tears in his eyes, and knew that she was right.

A few hours earlier, Maddie was at the wheel of the car, swerving into the parking complex before she was squashed by an oncoming SUV.

"Well kids, We're here!" Maddie said cheerfully, "Now, all we have to do is hand out fliers around southern Elmerton and we'll meet at the Nasty Burger for lunch!"

Jazz took a pile of Folders from her mother and quickly scanned them, "Beware of Invisobill?"

"Yes honey! People need to be warned of the ghost menace!" Maddie stepped out of the car and whipped out a strange cannon like device.

"What is that mom?" Danny asked from the backseat, Sam in the seat next to him was wondering the same thing.

"The Fenton Stapler! It staples ghosts to a surface as well as posters!" Maddie started in a major stapling Frenzy, making sure no surface was left untouched.

After a couple hours of Stapling, Danny started to notice that a Blonde girl was following them wherever they went. She had deep blue eyes and bangs of hair that were died red. Before he knew it, Danny was head over heels for her.

Sam noticed Danny attention on the girl and smiled in amusement. Though she secretly liked Danny, she didn't mind if he liked another girl if it wasn't Paulina. Paulina, of course, had moved away a month ago because her parents considered Invisobill an avoidable hazard.

Danny build up his courage and approached the girl, who looked up with a sparkling stare.

"Hi… umm," Danny started shyly, "I'm Danny"

"The names' Teresa," the girl responed, not taking her eyes off Danny.

Jazz walked over to Sam, "What's going on?" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

Sam made eye contact with Jazz, "He's hitting on that girl"

Jazz glanced at the girl and noticed something Danny had failed to notice. Teresa's eye's started glowing bright red!

Jazz stared for a second and Teresa's eyes started to fade into the deep blue they were before.

Jazz glaned at Sam, "Did you see that?"

Sam gave Jazz a funny look, "What? Did Danny's pats fall down again?"

"Not I just-" Jazz broke off in Mid-sentence when she realized the situation, "Nothing, I just have to tell Danny something."

Jazz walked over to Danny on the shoulder. Danny turned around, clearly annoyed that his sister was interrupting him when he was finally talking to a girl he liked.

"Danny, can I speak to you a second," Jazz glanced at Teresa, "Alone"

Danny gave Jazz a dirty look, but followed her all the same, leaving Teresa startled.

As they neared the parking complex, Danny started talking, "What 'ya do that for!"

Jazz turned to Danny, "Danny, I think that girl is a ghost!"

Danny rolled his eyes, "I think you've got you're hair band on too tight!"

"Danny you've got to believe me! I saw her eyes-"

"Aren't they great!"

"They were red!"

"No they weren't they're blue"

At this time Sam rounded the corner and seemed to realize that she had interrupted something, "I'll go now…"

Danny flashed Sam a sign of relif, "That's OK Sam, I was just leaving."

Danny marched off without looking back at Jazz once, who had lost her mature state and started crying.

Sam finally caught up with Danny, "What was that about?"

"She thinks Teresa's a ghost!"

"That blond girl?"

"Weah? Isn't that ridiculous!"

Sam paused, then answered, "I don't know, Anything is possible I guess, and Jazz was only trying to help."

Danny looked at the ground, "I know," he sighed at last.

Sam put a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder, "Come on, let's go apologize."

By the time they reached the place where Jazz had been, she was gone.

"Where is she," Danny asked in a confused voice.

"Maybe she went back to the car," Sam reasoned, "She does have an extra set of keys"

"You're guess is better that mine," Danny responeded." After a minute of walking, Danny saw a flash of ginger hair.

"Jazz!" he yelled.

He saw her stiffen, but then speeden up, the car only a few yards away.

"Jazz wait!" Danny yelled and started racing towards her, Sam following close behind.

Just as Jazz was about to press the button on the keychain to unlock the door, there was a firey explosion that devoured her and the car.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

_Why it Happened? No one could figure out…. _

_How it Happened? Easy…_

"The Police said a timer bomb was placed on the bumper before we left, but it was concealed by some sort of cloaking Device" Sam explained to Tucker as they entered the Church.

Danny was sitting on the pew, staring into space as Sam & Tucker approached him, it was two days since Jazz's death, and Danny was blaming himself for the accident.

Sam tapped Danny on the shoulder, "Danny? It wasn't your fault! It was whoever planted the bomb's fault!"

Danny gave her a look that told her all she needed to know.

The building was decorated with flowers. And near the casket was two pictures of Jazz. One was of her when she was a freshman, She had just became class validictorian for the second year in a row and was standing next to Lancer and Ishyama. The Other was a picture taken the previous year at Christmas and she was giving Danny a hug.

Danny glanced at the pictures and wished those pictures were of what is, not of what was.

The Service began and it mostly said how Jazz was taken in the prime of her youth and so forth.

Once it was over, Everyone stood up to head over to the cemetery for Jazz's burial. Once Danny was outside, he started walking towards the cemetery instead of going in the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle.

Sam caught up with Danny, "Danny? Where are you going?"

Danny turned to Sam, "To find whoever did this! And I have a hunch it was that girl Teresa. I'm going into the ghost zone to find her!"

Sam looked at Danny, her face welling up in concern, "Danny, it's not likely that she would just head back into the ghost zone, they never do that. You have another reason for going into the ghost zone, don't you?"

Danny nodded and knew that she had seen through him. He wanted to see Jazz again and tell her he was sorry. It was a long run, but there was a small chance that she ended up in the ghost zone.

"Danny, there's nothing wrong with finding Jazz's murderer, but I doubt Jazz is in the ghost zone. I'm sorry."

Once again Danny found himself agreeing with Sam, Jazz was gone, but her murderer wasn't. and he was going to find whoever did it, or die (again) trying.

Soon, Danny found himself at the cemetery, Jazz's body was being lowered into the grave. Danny tried to avert his eyes from the sight of his sister's buried and ended up reading her tombstone over and over again…

_**Jasmine Fenton**_

_**1989-2005 **_

_**Beloved Daughter & Sister **_

_Wherever the Flowers grow, _

_Wherever the Wind blows, _

_Let Me Rest in Peace, _

_It's all I can ask._


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

As Danny entered the school the next morning, he sensed that the other kids were uncomfortable being around him. Besides Sam, Tucker, and Mr. Lancer (Because's he's the teacher!) No one spoke to him the entire day. As Danny sat down to lunch, he glanced over at the popular table. 

On one side sat Kwan, Teresa, Star, & Alana (a girl with brown eyes & hair) and on the other sat Katie (a girl with Red hair and blue eyes), Rebecca (a girl with green eyes and dirty blond hair), and Sean (a boy the same size as Kwan with Red hair and Blue Eyes). Star and Kwan were flurting with each other from both sides of Teresa, who looked annoyed, While Sean and Alana did the same from opposite sides of the table. 

Normally, Dash would've been doing the same with Katie, leaving it to the rest of the boys in the cafeteria to kiss up to Teresa and Rebecca, but today Katie was single and clearly annoyed by the fact that her friends were flurting while she sat there like a brick. 

Sam sat down next to Danny and looked at him with a worried expression on her face, "Danny, I've been thinking about it a lot last night… and well… I want to help you find whoever set that bomb." 

Danny glanced at Sam, gratitude shining in his eyes. It didn't last long because right at that second, Tucker had rushed over to them. "Rebecca said hi to me! Rebecca said hi TO ME!" Tucker announced to practically the whole cafeteria. 

Sam gave Tucker a disdainful look as he sat down, clearly unaware of the tension surrounding his friends. 

Danny was about to say something when he caught sight of Katie heading towards their table. 

"Ummm… It's Danny Right?" She said nervously. 

Danny nodded, surprised that one of the popular girls, much less Dash's girlfriend, would be talking to him. 

"Have you seen Dash, He wasn't at My Locker this morning and I called after second period and he wasn't home," Katie said almost too quickly. 

Danny shrugged and Katie headed over towards the chess club to ask them. 

"I wonder why she cares," Sam said in a disdainful tone, "They broke up last week anyway. Apparently he was hitting on Jazz-" Sam caught herself in Mid-sentence as Danny pulled out a notebook and started taking notes. 

"Guys, It looks like we already have two strong motives." 

"Who?" Sam and Tucker asked at almost the same time. 

"Dash and Katie" 

Before Sam could respond, Mikey, the kid who did Dash's Homework, walked over to their table and inquired the same thing Katie had minutes ago. 

"I've got his book report on "Ninja Bunnies and the Big Carrot" done. Boy, Jazz can really get things done-" Mikey stopped, Realizing his mistake. 

Danny took no notice and continued to take notes, "Why did Dash have to do a report on that?" 

"Something about passing the ninth grade. What are you? A Cop?" Mikey marched off, clearly annoyed by Danny's new habit of pumping people for information. 

Danny glanced at Sam, Surprised, "What?" 


	5. Chapter Four

** Chapter Four**

Danny opened the door to his house. He just stood there, his face ash white.

Sam went up to her friend, wondering what could be troubling him considering he hadn't opened the screen door yet. But she soon saw it. It had a single word on it, written in the all too familiar pink swirly handwriting... His sister's.

That word was "Danny," but Danny just stared at his name as if it held the meaning of life.

Danny reached over and gently pulled the letter off the screen. Holding it to his chest, acting as if it was a check for all the money on earth, he raced inside the Fenton's living room, not even slowing down to hold open the door for Sam.

As Danny examined the letter more closely, he realized it was dated the day before the car explosion. Relief that Jazz hadn't become a wandering spirit almost made Danny pass out.

He started to reach down and tear the envelope when his parents Barged into the house, almost knock Sam off the steps. Danny hid the envelope under a throw cushion before his parents saw it.

"Danny! I'm afraid I'm going to need that Fenton Thermos back," Jack Fenton said in a dignified voice. Danny was surprised that his father even knew that he took three spare thermoses and absently handed it over.

Jack glanced at Maddie, who sighed and responded, "Ok, I'll tell him."

Maddie sat next to Danny and began talking to him in a soft voice, "Danny, Your father and I are going to be persueing an investigation on Jazz's murder in Orangeport. We have a strong theroy that because Jazz got friendly with this invisobill, that it made Jazz a target for other ghosts," Danny shuddered when she mentioned Orangeport. Besides Amity Park, Orangeport, and Elmerton, all of the surrounding towns were busling Utopias. Elmerton was once open fields, but soon became a place where major constructional developments were happening, it didn't even have a school. Orangeport, however, was a town that used to engage in trade with various places from around the world, however, it had been abandoned except for certain parts bordering Amity Park because of some sort of Environmental or Economic Crisis. The Government still left them clueless, making it a local Area 51.

"Our old College Friend Harriet Chin is going to babysit you because, though you are 14, you are not responsible enough to stay home alone for 8 weeks. The only one responsible would be..." Maddie hesitated at the end of her sentence and got up. After brushing some imaginary dirt from her outfit, she and her husband hustled out the door without a single goodbye.

Danny got up, the lettter forgotten, and stared out the door. Sam turned to see what had peaked his interest. It was Teresa. Followed closely by Katie, Jake, & Alana. Sam looked at Danny in time to see a mist slowly drift out of his mouth. 


	6. Chapter Five

** Chapter Five  
**

After the group entered the house, Danny quickly transformed into his alter-ego, Danny Phantom. With a nod from Sam, he went intangible and flew into the house's two story window.

As he entered the room, he noticed something very wrong. Besides drapes, there were no furniture The room was painted an eye-popping tangerine color which almost made Danny sick. In fact, "Almost" isn't correct. He did get sick. However, it wasn't just the room color which made him naucious. Ever since the Day of the Accident is his parents' lab, he had been stressed out constantly. And Jazz's death had taken a toll on him.

After a few minutes, Danny was able to settle his stomach. At that moment, he heard voices coming closer to the door of the room. Danny stood stock still as the all to familiar mist cam out of his mouth, sending a shiver down his spine. However, he was surprised to hear Dash's voice say, "So Katie, Fenton is Inviso-bill..."

After Danny's departure, Sam headed towards the basement door. But as she passed through the kitchen, she stopped suddenly at the sight of a letter on the table. It was adressed to a "Jasmine Fenton". Sam was always jealous of the name "Jasmine" because it was so wild and unpredictable, whereas "Sam" was just boring.

As Sam reached for the envolope, she heard the doorbell ring. Before leaving to answer the door, she glanced at the return adress. Her stomach lurched when she read the fine print:

Harvard University

Sam rushed to answer the door. There, stood Former Milwalkie Journalist, Harriet Chin. Harriet and Sam locked eyes, both recognizing the other at once.

A small smile curled up on Harriet's face, "Hello, baby cousin"


	7. Chapter Six

** Chapter Six**

Danny was able to turn Intangible just as Katie, Teresa, & Dash entered the room. By now, Danny was sweating bullets. They knew his secret!

"So who am I?" Dash asked Katie, with an annoyed tone in his voice. Danny went from nervous to confused. What was going on?

Teresa laughed and answered for Katie, "You are yourself. You see, the plotline of the play is that Inviso-bill isa kid you bully, who has to stop a meat monster."

Dash snorted with contempt, "No Offense, but that's a stupid idea for a play."

Danny saw Katie stiffen, but Teresa just kept laughing. "Don't worry Dash, there's going to be a big surprise ending!"

Dash finally took the time to observe his surroundings. "What's with the empty room?" Dash finally asked, voicing Danny's thoughts.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Hello! My family hasn't finished moving into the house yet!"

After Katie's outburst, Teresa settled down and stayed down. However, Dash appeared to be up to quizzing his girlfriend. "What about your parents?"

At this, Katie started to scream, "My Mom died Three Months ago which is why we had to move Okay! Just get out!"

Dash and Teresa quickly left the room. Katie broke down crying. However, Danny noticed something Dash and Teresa had failed to notice during Katie's outburst.

Her eyes grew red, and her shins turned midnight black, almost whispy.

Sam watched in disgust as Harrietv settled onto the couch. Her aunt had married a nutjob named Jacob Chin, and they had moved to Wisconsin. After a couple of years, Her aunt moved back to Amity Park, taking back her old last name after an apparent devorce.

Only about twenty years later, when Sam was ten, was it revealed that her aunt had a baby during that time, who by then had become a sucessful Journalist for the Milwaulkie Journal.

"So Baby cousin, how's life been treating you?" Harriet asked in a half-hearted attempt to be nice, "You and Danny still going steady?"

Before she could stop herself, Sam blurted out, "At least I have a boyfriend..."


	8. Chapter Seven

** Chapter Seven**

Danny went intangible and went through the floor into the kitchen. Dash and Teresa had just entered, and Jake and Alana were sitting at the kitchen table. Jake looked uninterested by the concept of a play about a Meat Monster, and Alana had a look on her face that said "Make it Stop!"

This isn't what surprised Danny. It was the fact that Katie entered the room through the basement door holding some costumes. How did she do that? Danny thought silently to himself.

Dash and Teresa showed their surprise by giving eachother astonished glances then removing all traces of their reaction from there faces just as Katie set down a green jumpsuit on the table.

Jake gave Katie a frustrated look, "The TV must be broken, because on news reports it seems to me that Inviso-Bill had a black-and white labsuit on."

Katie didn't seem to notice the hostility in her brother's voice as she quickly rescanned the script. "OK. Teresa is in charge of casting, since she used to be an actor. Jake and I are in charge of directing, because I wrote it and Jake isn't a people person. Alana, you're in charge of the makeup and hair dye, since your obsessed with that."

By now, Danny was getting bored from the lack of information he was currently getting and promptly flew through the kitchen wall and headed for his bedroom.

Sam couldn't believe that the words had come out of her mouth, Danny: Her boyfriend? And to a reporter no less!

Harriet wore an expression that said "This is the story of the century" but before she could actually say it, Danny rushed into the room, out of breath.

Harriet seized the opportunity and said in a mocking voice, "I'll leave the lovebirds alone now."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Danny and Sam (out of force of habit) said in usion "We're not love birds!"

It was Harriet's turn to look surprised and after a minute said, "According to Sam, you're her boyfriend."

Danny could feel his face burning and tried to come up with and witty comeback, but was out of luck.

"Anyway, since tommorow's Saturday, you'll have to come with me to the news station when I do the "Saturday Sweep of the Week" tommorow morning." Harriet brought up in a hurry, frightened by the glare Sam was giving her. "You might actually be on it. The top story is about your sister..."

Danny didn't bother to hear the rest, because those words filled his heart with dread.


	9. Chapter Eight

** Chapter Eight**

After Harriet had gone to bed, stuffed with takeout from Nasty Burger, Danny was about to tell Sam the recent updates. Sam was quiet all the way through the story, except for saying "So true" when Danny got to the part about Katie stating that her brother wasn't a "people person."

What really shocked Sam however, was that Katie knew Danny was Inviso-bill, And Jake and Teresa possibly knew because She was Teresa's best friend and Jake was her brother. Also, was the fact that Katie had the characteristics during her breakdown, of a ghost!

Danny couldn't sleep that night. He kept having nightmares about when Jazz died. Except a few things were different. For Starters, Jazz was still alive and was trapped in the flames, screaming for help, but he was being held back by someone.

Danny turned, expecting the person to be Sam, but to his surprise, there was three forms pulling him back. One was Katie, Another was Jake, and pulling the hardest, eyes glowing a blood red, was Teresa.

Sam could tell Danny had a rough night. A squirrel could tell Danny had a rough night. His eyes had huge bags and were badly bloodshot.

It didn't help when he was called up on stage for a special interview about what happened to his sister. And calling the newscasters by their first names. Both had name tags which said their first name and their last innitial. Sam couldn't help starring at them in disgust. Harriet C. and Billy S. were the most unsensitive creeps she had ever met.

Ulike most news shows like this, there was no studio audience. any family members who came had to sit in this soundproof waiting room, so as not to create background noise.

Sam thought she was the only one in the room, until she she heard someone sneeze, and turned to see Jake and Alana.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the goth geek," said Jake in a taunting voice, "Come to kill someone else's sister?"

Sam was surpried at that last sentence, "What are you taking about? Most people are more likely to kill you because you're such a people person"

Jake looked thunderstruck, but Alana silently pointed to the screen. Harriet was asking Danny to repeat the part where Sam held him back. 


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Sam stared at the screen. She was worried that he might reveal he was Inviso-bill, not that her cousin would make Danny say that it was her fault. A shock wave went through Sam as the realization sank in. It had only been a few (long, but only a few) minutes. Unless Danny was high on caffine, he wouldn't have gotten to that part. So how did Harriet know about that?

Before long, the segment had ended and gone of for 5 minutes of commertial. Sam felt like doing things to Harriet she wouldn't have even done to Paulina. But. she held back only because Danny had enough problems at the moment.

Danny had realized Jake and Alana were there when Alana came up to hug "Billy S" who was probably her dad. But his focus was on Sam. He had noticed what she had and was formulating every possibility in his head.

Was Harriet Chin, ex-Milwaukee Journalist and Amity Park Anchorwoman, responsible for his sister's death?

At the same time, across town at the Nasty Burger. Tucker was sitting at the table next to where Rebecca was eating by herself. He tried several times to work up the courage to talk to her, but each time he wimped out at the last minute.

Finally, he decided to stop torturing himself and sat down across from her.

The look she gave him said "Who are you and why are you sitting with me?"

But Tucker ignored it and bluntly asked, "Why are you sitting by yourself?"

Rebecca gave him a loathing look and responded, "Kwan and Star went to see a movie, Jake and Alana went to the Amity Park Newsstation, and Katie, Teresa, and Dash, are planning the school play, which I don't get to be in!" Rebecca pouted.

"Why not"

"Because," Rebecca replied glaring at Katie sitting a few tables over with Teresa and Dash, "They are Jake, Katie, and Teresa's last few weeks at Casper High"


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Danny knew same wasn't thrilled with her assignment, but she agreed only because the last time they fought, Desiree wiped everyone's minds of their friendship.

Danny eyed the school in frustration. He needed information on his suspects. Tucker had given him instructions on how to break into the Permanent records file on Principal Ishyama's computer and download all the information on to his PDA at lightning speed. However, Danny was extremely relunctant to violate everyone's privacy, but his anger and constant pain of Jazz's death pushed him forward.

Danny didn't remember phasing into the principal's office. But he found himself sitting at the principal's desk, staring at the computer. After making sure no ghosts were going to pop into the room and start reeking havoc, he quickly hooked Tucker's PDA to a jak. Soon enough, all the information about anyone would be able to be accessed through Tucker's PDA.

"Lightning Speed" was a bit of an exaggeration. It took half-an-hour to downlaod all the A's and B's. Unfortunately, he never conpletely finished. When he was in the middle on the P's. he heard footsteps aproaching the room. Danny quickly unplugged the jak and the computer and phased through the ceiling.

In entered the night custodian. puzzled over the beeping noises coming from the room.

Sam's nightmare was only beginning. Not only had Danny made her accompany her cousin to a rich snobs convention which she would be covering, but she had to wair a PINK, FLUFFY, DRESS! (with white lace) High heels, bright colored makeup, and a bright pink purse.

The only thing that would have made it worse would have been her parents attending. But noone in her family wanted anything to do with Harriet.

For the most parts, the rich snobs ignored Harriet. (Sam thought probably because they saw Harriet's inview of Danny, and they don't like being out snobbed). Soon, Sam couldn't stand being in this company any longer and silently slipped out the door. Only to bump into someone she'd hoped never to see again.

"What are you ding here loser?" asked a very annoyed Paulina.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Danny calmly entered the living room. Because Harriet was gone, he had the house to himself for a couple of hours. Hours, he was determined to spend looking up information.

Unfortunately, he didn't have Katie, Jake, or Alana's files on access because they were all farther down the alphabet. But, he had Teresa & Harriet on it. as well as Rebecca and Dash. Without hesitation, he opened Teresa's file. Back at Casper High, the principal's computer was sending her records straight to Tucker's PDA.

Danny thoroughly scanned the file as it poped up on the screen.

_Teresa Nilson  
Age: 15  
Date of Birth: October 7th  
Former Occupations: CLASSIFIED  
Mother's Name: Susan  
Father's Name: CLASSIFIED  
Siblings: None  
Criminal Record: CLASSIFIED  
Current Status: CLASSIFIED_

Danny's Eyes widened at the amount of Classified's on the document. What was Teresa Hiding? Danny quickly bookmarked the file and opened Harriet's

_Harriet Chin  
Age: 42  
Date of Birth: April 11  
Former Occupations: Student, Journalism  
Mother's Name: Roxanne Manson  
Father's Name: Jacob  
Siblings: None  
Criminal Record: Fictional News Report  
Current Status: Anchorwoman_

Danny Sighed, not much there that he didn't already know, but he wasn't going to cross Harriet off his suspect list yet. Rebecca's was queen as a whistle, which only left Dash.

_Dash Baxter  
Age: 14  
Date of Birth: July 23  
Former Occupations: None  
Mother's Name: Jane  
Father's Name: Fred  
Siblings: None  
Criminal Record: 5-Day Suspension, Physical Harrassment  
Current Status: Student, Jock, Failure_

Danny could help but laugh when he saw that even Dash's permanent record said he was a failure.

Tucker Sighed in Frustration. He didn't like his assignment, but it was better than Sam's.

Audition's for the school play were being held at Casper Jr. High's Auditorium, and he was auditioning for the role of Ghost #2. He didn't mind so much that he was going to be on stage, but some knucklehead had made the play a musical and he was going to have to sing. The thing the that annoyed him most in this world was that noone appreciated his talent for singing.

_Oh well,_ Tucker thought to himself, _At least I don't have to dance._

Two Minutes Later...

"I don't believe it!" Tucker said to himself as Katie showed him the dance steps.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Sam's eyes filed with a mixture of surprise and pure hatred. From what she had heard, Paulina had moved to Canada, never to return. Sam had never been so happy, though she donated a great deal of Sympathy to the unfortunate people in Canada who were getting The Shallow Little witch as their new neighbor.

Paulina simply sneered and said, "I came to pay my respects to Danny's sister. She gave me her lip gloss the week berfore I moved. She said something about wearing lipstick instead to impress the board of directors at Harvard."

A Spark lit in Sam's head as she remembered the letter from Harvard that was sitting on the Fenton's kitchen table. Whatever the letter said, it wouldn't do anything now.

Danny set off towards Katie's house. He needed Teresa's address, and hopefully Katie's Father would be able to give it to him.

Danny hesitated then rang the doorbell. It was answered by a woman about his mother's age. She had reddish-brown hair and had a smug expression on her face.

"Yes?" The Woman asked, clearly not in the mood to be quizzed by a fourteen-year-old.

"I'm Danny Fenton From the school play, and Katie said rehersals were going to be held at Teresa's house, but I don't know her address, could you tell me where she lives?" The words tumbled out of Danny's mouth on their own.

The woman gave him a hostile glance and said, "Is Teresa that quiet girl who Jake's dating, or the one who's always laughing?"

Danny remember when he spied on the play preporations and realized he had never heard Alana speak, and that Teresa did have a laughing habit, but before he could answer, the woman remarked, "I don't know where the quiet one lives, but the laughing one lives on 15 Amity Bulivard. Why do my kids have to have so many friends?" and promptly slammed the door in his face.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

By Now Danny realized something was wrong. He remembered Katie telling Dash and Teresa that her mother was dead. But the woman who had answered the door refered to Katie as her daughter. What was going on.

Danny made up his mind that he would go straight to where Teresa lived. He would worry about Katie later.

And with that, he set out for 15 Amity Bulivard.

Sam glared at Paulina as she entered the convention. It was a good thing Danny wasn't here, otherwise he'd be following Paulina like a lost puppy.

A noise in the bushes disturbed the stream of hateful thoughts about Paulina that were running through her mind. At first she thought it was a squirrel, but she then realized that the bush was talking to her.

Sam cautiously approached the bush, trying to make out what whoever was in the bush was saying.

Sam blacked out, but not before hearing a famliar voice mutter the words. "I survived"

Danny surveyed the house that was designated as 15 Amity Bulivard. Though it was in plain sight, you didn't notice that it looked like it was made of tinted glass unless you inspected it closely.

A woman who look to be in her late thirties answered the door. She had raven hair simular to his oven and had an air of importance surrounding her that was hard to ignore.

Danny hesitated before asking, "Hi. I'm a friend of Teresa Nilson's and I was wondering if this is where she lived."

"Yes it is," The woman hesitated then asked, "By any chance, where you the boy on 'Saturday Sweep of the Week' with Harriet Chin."

Danny swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. The woman looked thoughtful and asked him, "By any chance are you related to a 'Maddie Fenton?'"

This question caught Danny off guard, but he nodded. "Maddie was my college roomate." the woman told him, "Anyway, Teresa's not here right now. But I'll tell her you stopped by."

Danny nodded, "Thanks Mrs. Nilson."

The woman chuckled, "I'm divorced, so I'd appreciate if you called my by my maden name. Masters" 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter 14

Danny couldn't believe his ears, "Masters? as in Vlad Masters?"

Miss. Masters nodded, "I see you know my brother." she yawned and added, "It's late and I need my beauty sleep. Bye."

Danny hardly noticed that Teresa's mom closed the door in his face. Teresa was Vlad's niece? That would explain her laugh. She inherited it from her uncle!

Danny rubbed his forehead in frustration. This was getting more puzzling by the minute. And he needed answers. No more detective games. He needed to confront Teresa with what he knew.

And Soon.

Sam woke up to see five figures stand over her. At first she thought that she was in her bedroom. But soon realized that she was in the Fenton's living room. Surrounded by Danny, Tucker, Harriet, and Her Parents.

At first she thought the scowls on her parents' faces were directed at her. but soon realized that they were directed at Harriet, fidgeting under their gaze.

"What happened?" Sam asked, still half unconcious.

"The security guard at the convention found you unconcious near the doorway." Her father explained glaring at Harriet.

"Sam! Your outfit! I'm so proud!" Her mother, forgetting her anger towards her neice, squealed in delight. Sam realized she was still wearing the pink outfit.

"Honey, remember why we're here," Her father whispered to her mother. Mrs. Manson's smile fell and she turned to Harriet. "Harriet! you were responsible for Sam's safety when this happened, we're holding you accountable.

Harriet, for the first time since she arrived, look scared, "What are you going to do?"

"What all rich people do," Mr. Mason said aggressively, "We're suing you!"

Sam drifted back into unconciousness after her father said this.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Tucker winced as he limped out to the Manson's limosine the Auditions at the play had been a disaster. He tripped over a wire, bumped into Dash, sent him falling off the stage on top of Jake, also pulling down the curtain in the process. He was hired as the head of the tech crew.

As he slid into the silk seat, he noticed a figure standing across the street. Though she was wering a pink rain poncho (it was raining) and had a hat covering her eyes, the figure and hair were unmistakeable.

Tucker slid down the window, "Hey Teresa!"

When Tucker called out to Teresa, it sent her running down the street. Her efforts fruitless, when she tripped in her poncho and was sent fumbling onto the sidewalk. This sent Tucker and Danny racing over.

"Teresa!" Danny exclaimed, "Are you Okay?"

Danny could see that Teresa was not Okay, Her clothes were torn and she was covered in dirt. Her normally perfect hair was a mess, and She looked like she was going to cry.

"I'm never going back! If I do, I'll be forced into that mess again!" Teresa sobbed, clinging to Danny, "Please don't make me go back!"

Danny glanced at Tucker, who shrugged. Neither knew what Teresa was talking about, but they were going to find out.

Sam stirred, the doctors insisted that she not me moved anymore than she already had been. So she was going to spend the night on the Fenton's couch.

Though she hadn't woken up again, Danny could tell she was having a nightmare. She had that look on her face that something was going through her mind that she desperately wanted to say but couldn't.

Danny looked around. Sam would wake up from her nightmare, but he never would.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

One Danny, Teresa, and Tucker had went inside Danny's house. Mr. and Mrs. Manson proceded to put their daugther into the limosine. However, they didn't count on Harriet taking the keyes.

So, like any responsible parents, they left their daughter out in the rain, slumped against the limo. Despite the doctors orders, the Mansons had second thoughts about leaving their "sunshine" in the hands of their egomaniac neice.

Sam stirred, the rain had made her regain counciousness, and she barely saw it before she slipped back into unconciousness.

A Hooded Figure was watching the house.

After the Mansons moved their daughter from the couch. Danny, Teresa, and Tucker all settled down.

Before Danny could ask what Teresa was talking about a few minutes ago, Harriet Chin stepped out of the shadows, pencil in hand, ready to take notes on any juicy details.

Danny glared at Harriet, "Could you go away!" he snapped, forgetting that this woman had complete authority over him. Harriet simply glarred back, and Danny evenly stared back. Was Harriet the one responsible for this mess? If she was, he was probably wasting his Time with Teresa. But then again, Katie was his main suspect and the moment, and Teresa was her best friend.

While Danny was thinking about this, Harriet had blurting out questions for an unsespecting Teresa. "Are you Danny's new girlfriend? Did you know his father is the most annoying person on the planet." Teresa shook her head, clearly disturbed by her questions.

If Harriet was aware that her aunt and uncle had re-entered the room she would have never asked the last question, "Danny has quite a history of girlfriends. His current one killed his sister."


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Sam's Parents wasted no time in making their presence known and demanding an explanation from their neice.

"What did you say about my daughter!" Mr. Manson Shouted, his face turning purple with rage, "Our daughter may have optimism issues, but she's not killer!"

"Did you make this up or did you haer it from someone!" Mrs. Manson added, clearly plotting of ways to make her neice declare bankruptcy.

Harriet cringed under the inposing stare of her aunt and uncle and meekly replied, "It was an annonymous tip to the newsstation, I swear"

"And you believed it!" shouted Mr. Manson, "Forget about child neglect charges, we're sueing you for... whatever it's called when you start rumors that someone is a killer!"

Harriet stopped trembling and looked up in surprise, "You're actually sueing me? I thought you were kidding!"

"We don't 'kid' Harriet," responded Ms. Manson coolly.

Once Danny had been able to clear everybody out of the house. (Whether he should keep the Mansons from throwing Harriet off a cliff was another matter). But he was finally going to hear what Teresa had to say.

Teresa was still seating on the couch, nervous after the screaming session earlier, but when Danny sat down in fron of her, she started to talk calmly.

"I remember it like it was yesterday," she began, "My mom and I were living in an appartment in Elmerton. We coulfd barely afford to survive, never mind me getting an education. It looked like I was going to have to drop out of school, He came." Teresa paused unsure if she should go on, but an encourageing look from Tucker prompted her to keep going. "He gave us money, lots of money. My mom didn't want to accept money from him, but he insisted. My mom insisted on paying him back."

Teresa looked at Danny, all nervousness gone, With a look that said, "I'm sorry". "He had a job for me, he wanted me to convince Danny to come live with him, if he refused..." Teresa hesitated, "Lets just say it would be the end of Danny Phantom."


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Danny stared at Teresa, trying to process what she had just told him.

iIf this is True/i Danny Thought to Himself iThen Teresa and Vlad are responsible for Jazz's Accident/i

Teresa stared at Danny, aware that he was staring into space. "Danny I know what you're thinking." Danny snapped back to reality, "The Answer is no, I didn't kill Jazz. I've never killed anyone. I'm an ultra-recyclo vegetarian!"

Danny wasn't sure whether he should believe her, but he had only one question left. "What's the deal with this play?"

Teresa sighed, "I better tell you the whole story..."

biFlashback/i/b

iIn the setting of the Casper High school Cafeteria, one of the tables were occupied by Four Girls. Two of them, a redhead and a brunette, were Juniors, Another, the blonde, was a sophmore, and the last was a unbelieveibly attractive latino freshman.

The Brunette was scanning a list of playwright ideas, all of which were so pathetic that they made themselves nautious. Eventually, the freshman gave a stressed sigh, "Why do I have to help choose a playwright? I'm leaving in a couple of days!"

Theis earned her a skeptical look from the Brunette, who seemed to realize that they weren't going to find anything useful in these scripts. "Paulina, You're part of this organization, and will be until you leave on Friday."

Paulina sighed, "Easy for you to say Porsh, you're going to Fly to New York this weekend, and my family is moving to Canada. I don't wanna speak Italian!"

This time it was the blonde who shot her a disproving look, "In Canada they speak English and French, not Italian."

"Also, you know How I feel about Porsh! It's Portia!" The brunnete yealled, drawing attention from those sitting at nearby tables.

"Paulina, Portia, Teresa, break it up!" The redhead said intervening before they got into a fight and boys started taking pictures of it on their cell phones. "We've got to choose one of these awful plays!"

"I suppose you could right better Jazz?" Teresa said, clearly getting annoyed by the present company.

"Just make a play of her diary!" Portia said smirking, "She has so much drama in her life. Did you know her brother is actu- Hey!"

Portia recieved a kick in the shin from Jazz, who was trying to control att the anger forming around the lunchtable (a majority of it hers).

Before the girls could start brawling, a redheaded freshman boy approached the table. "Portia? Are we still on for tonight?"

Portia gave him a disgusted look, "Do I even know you?"

The boy stuck out his hand, "Jake Thospherus, Co-Captain of the Freshman football team"

Portia ignored his hand and continued from where she left off, "I stopped keeping a diary when I was Twelve, but Jazz is still keeping one! Imagine what kind of secrets are in that book!"

Teresa, Paulina, and Jake excuse themselves and get as far away from the angry girls as possible. Though they can't seem to get away from the sound of a Friendship dying./i

Danny thought about this. Portia had disapeared a few days later in New York and was dedclared "Missing" and Paulina had moved to Canada around the same time.

Which meant both Teresa and Jake knew that Jazz had wriiten down secrets (including Danny's secrets) in a diary.

Teresa rose to her feet. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but I need to catch a train to Chicago, I going to live with my dad while this blows over." Teresa looked at Danny, "By the way, I'll bet you anything you'll get the lead part in the play, even if you were worse at acting, than Foley is at singing. But remember Danny, be careful." And with that, Teresa grabbed her raincoat and was consumed by the darkness that began outside the front door.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

After Teresa left, the night was pretty uneventful. Harriet came back a few hours later. Apparently now having a set date in court. By that time, Danny was lying awake in his bed. Thinking over the last few days. Some things made sense but others still didn't. Around 1 AM, he gave up on sleep an compiled a list of unanswered questions:

_1. Who killed my sister?  
2. What's the deal with the play? Why are they still calling me Inviso-bill? Why am I automatically the lead part? What is the play about?  
3. What do these people have to do with each other: Teresa, Plasmius, Katie, Jake, Alana, Dash, Rebecca, Paulina, Portia, Miss. Masters.  
4. What happened at the Thospherus's house?  
5. Why did Katie say her mom had died?  
6. Where was Dash a few days ago?  
7. Why was Dash doing a report on "Ninja Bunnies and the Big Carrot"?  
8. Why are Teresa, Jake, and Katie moving?_

Danny sighed as he looked at the list. he was no closer to finding the answers to these questions than when he started out.

School next day was a nightmare. It didn't take long for everybody to find out about Teresa running away. Her mother spent the day cornering kids demanding any information they might have about her daughter's departure.

Kids were starting to talk to Danny again. Except for the Popular kids and Mikey, who said that he had enough to worry about without being quizzed by Sherlock Holmes. However, the real pandemonium started at the auditorium. Teresa had left a cast list but her replacement was having a hard time filling the vacancies still left.

Adding to his problems, Danny heard from some kids in PE that he had gotten the lead part. He didn't even audition! This created tension between him and many other members of the cast. It woulds have helped if his friends had been beside him during this. But Tucker was being forced to spend some "quality time" with his father. And Sam was still asleep, though her mother said when he called during luinch that she was awake briefly and Demanding to see him.

"Then she just passed out... not before-" Ms. Manson paused, "Forget I said anything."

Immediately curious, Danny pressured her until...

"Okay! She...um...she said your sister was the one who knocked her out"


	21. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

Danny spent the remainder of the day running on autopilot. He didn't even raise a complaint when one teacher assigned a Seven Page Essay on the French Revolution due at the end of the week. What Mrs. Manson had said ran through his head more times than he could count.

Finally, he considered telling an adult everything he knew. He couldn't tell his parents because he would have to reveal that he was Danny Phantom. He couldn't go to Tucker or Sam's Parents either. He even considered Mr. Lancer. All of the sudden someone who he disliked very much came into his head. As much as he hated to admit it, they were the most likely to be of asistance.

Sam was miserable. Earlier that day the postman came to the door with a sack full of letters all addressed to her. All of them turned out to be hate letters to her reguarding last Saturday's Interview with Danny. Many had very unpleasent things that if you read, you would probably start throwing furniture around the room.

But not Sam, she threw furniture out the window. That is until she accidently hit a guy with a million tatoos on a motorcycle with her alarm clock. Then she just threw it around the room.

Most where along the lines of "You Stink, Jump in a Volcano" but one of them had made her angrier than the rest.

_Dear Sammantha Manson,_

_Due to your recent appearance on the news, we deny your request to be allowed back into our bookstore. As of last Wednesday, we have created a policy that Murders and those under suspicion will no longer be allowed._

_Happy Halloween,_

_Spike & Gigi  
Co-Owners of Skulk and Lurk's Bookstore_

Harriet moaned in frustration and put her hair back into a ponytail. In a few minutes, an instructor from Harvard College would call an tell her whether she had been accepted or denied the position to teach advanced Journalism. If she though she looked good, it sometimes calmed her nerves.

After a few minutes of waiting, Harriet started fidgeting with her hair again. just as she had it in the messiest state possible. She her the unmistakeable sound of a phone ringing. Immediately she forgot her hair and picked up the reciever. "Hello" she asked, still fidgeting with her hair.

"Harriet, It's Danny, I need your help."


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

Chapter Twenty-One

After school that day, Danny headed straight home, thinking about what he was going to do. He should have talked to Sam first. Who knows how Harriet would react?

Danny entered to find Harriet sitting on the couch, examining an envelope.

An envelope with the name Danny written on it.

Danny mentally kicked himself. He had forgotten about the myterious envelope left in the screen door. He must have had an angry expression on his face because Harriet glanced at him and dropped the envelope.

"I found it in the couch while looking for the remote," Harriet muttered, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Danny's doubts came back, but he shoved them aside. In order to get Harriet's help he would need to tell her everything.

Everything.

Tucker had never been so miserable in his life. Their car had broken down on the exit ramp of the highway and quadruple A had refused to tow them. In the end, his mom had to come get them.

Though it was only 5:00, Tucker was exhausted and collapsed on his bed. Just as he was dozing off, the phone rang. Figuring it was Danny or Sam, he reluctantly picked up.

However, the voice on the other end didn't belong to either of his friends. It sent shivers down Tuckers spine.

"I know this is Tucker Foley. Let your friends know that if they don't stop meddling, they'll end up like Jassmine Fenton."

Tucker gasped, "Who is this?"

But he only heard a dial tone.

Though Tucker was in shock, he was able to think straight and dialed 69.

"This number only exists in your imagination," The operators voice, "If you call again you'll be charged 10$ for wasting my time."

Tucker sighed. Things were getting more dangerous than usual.

And "usual" was nearly getting destroyed by an insane spirit on a daily basis.


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo

Chapter Twenty-Two

Danny took a Deep breath and spoke, "Harriet, what I'm about to tell you... you can't tell anyone, even my parents, got it?"

Harriet leaned in "Yes?" she said with a mixture of curiousity and annoyance in her voice.

Danny took a deep breath and transformed.

--

Jack Fenton didn't understand what had just happened. Maddie Fenton Seemed to go rigid at the sight of a Fifteen-year-old girl passing them on the sidewalk.

They had gone to Chicago on a lead that a ghost with a vampire-like appearance had been sighted there. Remembering their College Reunion. Maddie and Jack rushed off to Chicago immediately.

Maddie turned to her husband and whispered, "I saw Danny talking to her a few minutes before Jazz-" Maddie broke off, biting her lip.

Jack Fenton may have been a goof, but he knew better than to say anything. He could only watch in dismay as his wife approached the flustered teenager.

--

Sam had finally decided that moping about being kicked out of her bookshop again, she would replenish her makeup stock.

All of Sam's makeup was black. The only things that weren't black were a deep purple. Though it would appear easy to obtain this color makeup. Only one store in Town had it.

Sam hated going in because it didn't have just dark makeup, it also had brighter colors like pink or light blue. Many of the girls from school liked to buy the cheeper makeups or simply stare at the more expensive ones.

This is why she wasn't surprised to see Katie and Alana browsing the lip-gloss section of the store. What did surprise her was when Katie turned around to talk to her.

"Look, Sam, I heard what my brother said to you and the news station, and I want to apologize. Jake has been so different lately. I don't know what's gotten into him." She narrowed her eyes for a second. "Just out of curiousity, do you dye your hair black."

"No," Sam answered simply trying to figure out why one of the most popular girls was actually talking to her.

Katie sighed, "Good, I'm glad you like your natural hair color, unlike some people," she glanced distatefully at Alana, who glanced up at Katie with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Anyway Sam, I've been meaning to ask you. You are rude to Dash right?"

Sam hesitated before answering. Katie was Dash's girlfriend, maybe she would make something out of it? "Uhhh... Yes?"

Katie grabbed her collar, "Can you teach me? That kid is as dumb as a sack of potatoes. You know why he wasn't at school last week. He couldn't figure out how to write the response to reading "Ninja Bunnies and the Big Carrot!" His mother found out Mikey was doing his homework, and he had to take a day off to write a one-paragraph response to a Children's Book" Katie let go and started sobbing. Sam was at a loss for words.

Alana patted her should are muttered something to her under her breath. Katie seemed to sobb more. Leaving Sam staring open mouth at them, Alana let a weeping Katie out of the store.


	24. Chapter TwentyThree

Chapter Twenty-Three

Harriet stared at shock at the ghost boy before her. iI don't believe it/i Harriet thought to herself, "You're Iviso... Danny Ph... The Ghostboy?"

Danny rolled his eyes at her and answered, "It's Danny Phantom! Who came up with the name Invisobill anyway?"

Harriet shrugged, still slightly in shock, "Someone apparently dropped evidence at the station annonymously. When Becky did the report that it was actually Danny Phantom, she was unaware that the camera crew didn't have footage of you telling some residents your real name." Harriet paused, "Some people are convinced it was just a stunt pulled by the station to bring up ratings."

Danny sneered at her, Harriet felt Goosebumps travel up her spine. "Like the 'Anonymous Tip' that Sam killed my sister?"

Harriet could feel the guilt rushing up inside her, "There was no anonymous tip. I remember going to answer the door at studio a few days ago, and the next thing I knew, I was holding a note and presenting it to my boss."

Danny seemed to be deep in though then responded, "Why did you tell the Manson a lie?"

Harriet sighed, "Auntie Pam and Uncle Jeremy hate my guts. It doesn't matter if it was my fault or not. I though the lie my make them back off."

Danny scratched his head, "Why do they hate you so much anyway?"

Harriet looked up at the ghost. The original shock had worn off, but she still felt worn out. "You should know the story..."

**_FLASHBACK_**

The little baby girl looked nothing like her parents. then again, she was a baby.

Pam and Jeremy Manson had gotten their wish of a daughter. They had a child a few years earlier, but that one disappeared one day at the mall when the happy mother took her son to buy him shoes at the time. He was only Three years old, and wandered away from his mother while she was distracted by a pair of emerald earing.

It wasn't the Amity Park Mall. The Orangeport Mall was the only one around that had a child's shoe store. That is until recently. No one knows why, but governemt officials came up to residents one day and basically kicked them out of town.

This was why the girl's mother held her daughter extra tight. She was afraid of loosing another child.

The College Graduate looked around the room. Her mother, of course, was nowhere around. Linda Manson had refused to talk to her daughter because of her 'father's influence.' That didn't stop her aunt and uncle from inviting her to the party celebrating the birth of a healthy baby girl.

Jeremy had invited his friends over to watch the superbowl. Disregarding his wife's protests, her uncle had made the party more of a superbowl party than anything else.

The new mother approached her niece, handing her her precious bundle. "Sammy woun't be able to sleep with these idiots here, could you put her into her crib, I got to go make my husband's life miserable."

Harriet grinned, if she ever got married, she would be the boss. Thoughts of a perfect boyfriend flowed through her brain as she headed upstairs. She was so distracted, that she accidently, placed the baby on the wrong bed.

Harriet took out her notebook, surrounded by her own little world. She wouldn't marry someone like Jack Fenton. She had no idea what Maddie saw in him. she was suddenly interupted by a terrified squel. Harriet looked up to see her aunts horrified face looking beside her. Harriet looked and gasped. Her baby cousin was about to fall off the bed.

In fact she did. Frozen in fear, Harriet did nothing. Her aunt, however, had the reflexes of a cheetah and caught her daughter in midair.

No Horror movie had ever scared Harriet as much as the look on her aunts face. "What were you thinking? Linda was right you're just like you're father. Get out and never come back!"

And like that, Harriet was thrown out the door. Harriet got up, duseted herself off, and looked around. the first thing that caught her eye was the house at the end of the street. She had never seen something so ugly in her entire life.

_But I have_ Harriet though to herself, _My putred personality_.

**_End Flashback_**

--

Now, Harriet was sitting in the ugly house, trembling in a mixture of guilt and embarrassment at the story she just told.


	25. Chapter TwentyFour

I have to warn you, **this Chapter is High PG**. This is definately one of the more emotional parts of the story. Also note that at wrote this at 10 PM when I was half asleep, so bear with me.

Chapter Twenty-Four

Danny wasn't sure what to think of Harriet. True, she had made a mistake with a child. A baby, no less. But his parents had made simular mistakes, the worst being arguing while a St. Bernard used him as a fire hydrant.

But Jazz was there to scare the dog away. Who knew a 3 Year Old could make such a high pitched noise?

The thought of his sister made Danny upset. Whoever had killed her was going to pay.

Danny's cell phone rang, interupting his thoughts. He looked at the ID. Dad? He wasn't expecting any communication with his parents. Both obsessed with finding who killed their daughter.

One more thing I have in common with them Danny thought to himself after he glanced reassuringly at Harriet, still shuttering, and answered the phone.

--

The girl's Name was Teresa Nilson.

And she was currently being interrogated by a red faced Maddie Fenton.

Jack had only seen his wife this mad once, and that was when Vlad Masters had shot though their ghost portal. It didn't make sense to Jack that two people who were once good friends could have such bitter attitudes towards one another. At least Maddie did. Vlad was strangely overkind to his best friend's wife.

Jack's line of thought was broken when his wife shoved the Fenton Stapler at Teresa. The girl's eyes widened in fear. As did Jack's. Maddie had never drew a weapon on anything except for ghosts.

Acting out of impulse, Jack did something he wouldn't have normally done. He tackled his wife. Teresa glanced at him and said, "You might want to talk to your son," and turned and ran.

Jack then turned his attention to his wife, who was shaking uncontroably in his grip. "Maddie! What on earth were you thinking! You could have seriously hurt that girl!"

Maddie looked back at her husband with hollow eyes. At first Jack thought she was overshadowed by a ghost. But then realized she was overshadowed by something else.

Grief.

"But I wanted to hurt her Jack. My baby girl is dead because of somebody, and she was there." Maddie looked up at the sky, "Why did this happen Jack? Did our ghost hunting kill Jazz. She was always telling us that Ghost Hunting wasn't safe! Why didn't we listen to her!" Maddie slamed her fist against the sidewalk. "She was going to Harvard, Yale, or Stanford. She had so much to offer the world. Wy couldn't I have died instead!" Maddie fell, sobbing, into her husband's arms.


	26. Chapter TwentyFive

Chapter Twenty-Five

Sam couldn't get over the fact that she was being watched.

As soon as she exited "Lip Gloss Heaven." She realized that a boy around Thirteen Years Old was following her. He had dirty blond hair and a stare that made her shiver.

At first she ignored him, but when she realized he was following her, she took a route she wouldn't normally have in order to loose him.

It didn't work.

Exiting "Pink is Your Friend Paradise" practically having seizures, she scanned the sidewalk for him.

There he is Sam thought to herself as she spotted him leaning against the dumpster of "Meat is happiness" Why is he following me? And why did I take this route! These stores disturb me!

She was about to make a break for it when she spotted someone she knew shopping for meat in, well, "Meat is Happiness".

Why shouldn't I be surprised? Sam thought to herself as Tucker loaded a turkey into his shopping cart.

-----

Tucker was having a So-So Day. Normally, he would love anything involving meat, but making contact with raw meat did gross him out a bit.

Cook it a little and any issue would disapear.

He paused and called Danny's cell again. Still busy. Tucker was nervous about calling the house in fear that Harriet would pick up. What would he say? He got a threatening phone call that the Ghostboy better stop investigating?

As he deposited a Turkey into his cart, he noticed a familiar figure across the street.

What's Sam doing here? Tucker thought, surprised he would be in the part of town that was exclusively Meat and the color Pink.

Sam seemed to have spotted him too. It seemed this way because she made a dash into incoming traffic and was faster than a speeding bullet in entering a store called, "Meat is Happiness".

"Something's Wrong," Tucker said to himself as he watched Sam Collide with the display of Sausages.

-----

Danny hung up the phone. What his father had told him was unsettling at the least.

He turned back to Harriet, who seemed to have recovered. "My parents are coming home. Dad says that looking for an evil ghost is going to be less of an emotional stress here than in Chicago."

Harriet raised an eyebrow, "Your father used the term "emotional stress"?"

Danny shrugged, "Apparently. Dad also said that you can go home as of tommorrow. They'll pay you then."

Harriet's gaze dropped to the floor. "Danny? Um, there's something a need to tell you."

Danny looked surprised. He thought that she would be thrilled that she wouldn't have to be "working" for Jack Fenton much longer, "What is it?"

Harriet shifted her feet, "When my landlord heard about the pending lawsuit, he wasn't happy," Harriet looked up, "I've been evited from my apartment as of today."


	27. Chapter TwentySix

Chapter Twenty-Six

The girl stood watching the school, the water from the rain dripping down her face. She wanted to get help, but then they would kill her.

Instead she sat behind the dumpster, reviewing her orders. She was only to make herself visible on that night. No other. If she did what they said, they would let her go.

Deep down she knew they'd never let her go, that they couldn't afford her reappearing. She wanted to see her mother and father again. She wanted to feel safe and loved again.

She heard footsteps, she slid out of sight in the dumpster's dark shadow. She heard someone dump something haevy in the dumpster, then walk away.

Then she heard nothing except the rain. She warily stood, curiousity getting the best of her. She bit back a scream when she saw what it was.

It was a dog, a Golden Retriever Puppy. It couldn't be more than a few months old. It was also badly beathen. Though she relaxed when she saw the faint rise and fall of it's chest.

She scooped him up in her arms. (It was a him). Where should she take him? Not to the pound, he might not find a home. She immediately thought of who she knew that wanted a puppy, someone who needed something to love.

She immediately knew who to take it to.

Glancing back at the school, she remembered her captors words.

If she was seen, she wouldn't see the next morning.

-----

Sam grabbed Tucker wrist and pulled him down to the floor.

"Tucker, I'm being followed, you gotta get me outta here!"

Tucker rolled his eyes, "Just bribe him, you're carrying what? Five-hundred dollars?"

Sam stepped on his foot, "This is serious! I think whoever killed Jazz is after us also!"

"I know they're after us! I recieved a threatening phone call today, but Danny won't answer his cell!"

Sam shivered when she heard this, or perhaps it was because she was wearing a sausage necklace. They were both in danger, and they couldn't contact Danny.

-----

The girl left the dog on the familiar stoop, rang the bell, and ran.

_I can't be seen_ She thought to herself, _I can't be seen_

She slipped into a nearby alley, catching her breath. She needed to get back to the school. If they found her here she was finished.

She slowly peaked back at the house. The boy had answered the door and was staring at the dog.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" She whispered to herself, "It's not going to float inside!"

"But you might..." The voice chilled her blood. She turned and spotted a familiar form, "But it won't be inside that house, but off of it's roof."

The girl fell to her knees, despirately crying, "Please! No one saw me! It was hurt!"

The figure's eyes flashed, "The only reason you're not history is because of the plan. But if you mess up again, I may rewrite the plan, without you."

The girl shuddered, "Thank you" she whispered. She looked up, the figure was gone, but the fear was still there.


	28. Chapter TwentySeven

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Harriet wasn't sure who was at the door, but Danny froze as soon as he opened it. Why wasn't she surprised? Whenever she admitted that her life wasn't perfect, either the doorbell rang, or she was chased for several blocks with an umbrella or cane by an annoyed interviewee.

"Danny?" she asked, starting to get concerned by his lack of response. "Danny? are you okay?"

Worried she stood and approached the boy. Before she could tap him on the shoulder, he fell into her arms unconcious.

Whenever someone passes out, there's always a fuss. People focus on the person who was indisposed and payed attention to nothing else. This case was an exception. Harriet was more focused on the form of a puppy on the doorstep.

At first she thought it was dead, but then realized it was faintly breathing. Having used up her ability to be surprised that day, she didn't hesitate reaching for Danny's cell phone to call a vet.

But before she could dial, the phone rang. Without glancing at the caller ID, she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Danny! We need your help!"

-----

A minute earlier, Sam decided that trying to call Danny again wouldn't hurt.

She was successful... sort of.

Instead of Danny, she was speaking to the woman who, on television, made her out to be a crazed killer.

"Sam? What's wrong? Danny just fainted because someone left a dog that appears to be dead but really isn't on the doorstep. Wow, that was a long sentence!"

"Very funny Harriet! What's next? My parents just arrived and are eating the sofa cushions!"

"Sam! I'm telling the truth! But you said you needed help. What's wrong?"

Against her better judgement, Sam told Harriet a watered down version of what had happened the past few days. From the "Ghost Boy" preparation on friday, to the News Broadcast on Saturday, to the Junior CIA work on Sunday, up till now.

Harriet took a deep breath, and replied, "Stay where you are. I'm coming to get you."

"But don't you have a dying animal on the doorstep?"

"I know. I'm seriously going to have to multitask here."

-----

Harriet was probably breaking several speeding laws, but she had to get Sam and Tucker out of that slightly disturbing section of the city.

As Harriet pulled up to the curb, a policeman who was following her pulled over. (She was too concerned with staying on the road to notice him).

He pulled up his visor, "Escuse me ma'am, but that display of driving was the worst I've ever seen. I'll need to see your license."

"My license?" Harriet started sweating bullets, "I'm kinda in a rush, and I must of forgotten it. Look, I really need to-"

The policeman gave her a measured look, "Look lady, I don't care if your cousin is being stocked by a creepy looking guy, the way you were driving could have killed someone!"

Harriet calmly opened the door and faced the policeman, "For your informationpal, I've got a dying animal in the car, the kid who I'm babysitting has fainted, and my cousin and her friend ARE being followed by a creepy looking guy! So I suggest you stop worrying about what MIGHT have happened, and start woorying about what COULD happen!"

Several people walking by had stopped to stare at Harriet's outburst, two of them were Tucker and Sam, who quickly snapped out of their daze and proceeded to get in Harriet's car.

The policeman looked like he had never been yelled at like that in his life. And just stared blankly as Harriet, still ignoring the speed limits, pulled away from the curb. 


	29. Chapter TwentyEight

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Harriet pulled her Green Mercedes up to the sidewalk in the same fashion as when she stopped in front of "Meat is Happiness". This time however, she had pulled up to the Veterinarian's office.

Danny appeared to be fine. He had slipped into a state of unconsciousness that seemed to be a regular nap. It appeared the factors of sleep-deprivation and a shock had been sufficient in putting him to sleep.

Tucker had agreed to watch Danny while Sam and Harriet entered Dr. Marble's office. They had called in advance while in the car, and he was prepared for their arrival.

After examining, he concluded that the pup had no broken bones, but had bruising in multiple areas. As long as he was calm and relaxed, he should recover soon.

The vet did insist on giving him his shots. Harriet and Sam waited outside during this. Both had a fear of needles.

_That's the only thing we have in common,_ Sam thought negatively to herself. _Or is it?_ She studied the pacing form of her cousin. All she knew about Harriet was that she was an unfeeling human being who would do anything for a story. But she seemed genuinely concerned about the pup...

"Ms. Chin?" The secretary inquired, peaking out from behind the office door. Harriet went to confer with the nurse and left Sam with her own thoughts.

-----

It was an awkward ride home. Sam occupied herself with staring out the window, but stopped when they were forced to drive by the "Pink" neighborhood.

Why was this world so disturbed?

Sam hesitated when Harriet stopped in front of her house. She really didn't want to be bombarded with questions by her parents, but she had missed her French test today and she had to study SOME of it before dinner.

She waved at the receding figure of the car and turned to the looming figure that was her house. She probably wouldn't make a mad dash inside and up to her room, but her Grandmother was blocking her way.

Mary Clair, as her friends called her, was, like Sam, very different from the rest of the Manson Family. She was at one point a Goth, A Karate Teacher, and a Star Cheerleader. Sure, they were very different things, but it was said there was nothing she couldn't do.

That ended two years back when she lost her ability to walk, and moved in with her son and his family. They had cut off her communication with her friends in hopes that she would become a normal elderly woman.

That failed miserably, because their neighbors, the St. James', had a certain Mother-in-law who just happened to be her best friend. Peggy had moved in with her daughter a few months later.

_The St. James'_ Sam thought to herself, _What a tragedy._

The St. James' were a picture perfect family. They had two kids: Portia, Age 16; and Rob, Age 9. The husband and wife were active in the town and were well-liked by most.

That ended with their trip to New York City.

Multiple witnesses saw their car swerve and go into the Hudson River. Including Peggy and Rob, who had minutes before, exited the car to get ice-cream.

It took them a while to find the car. Everyone assumed all the cars occupants has perished from drowning. But when the car was finally removed from the bay, Portia was missing.

All sensible people think that she was somehow forced out of the car by the collision. But conspiracy buffs think that she was saved by the US government for genetic testing.

Either way, the disappearance of Portia St. James was all over the media. Until it was replaced by a more interesting Story.

The Death of Jasmine Fenton.

As you could probably imagine, Peggy was miserable when Sam spotted her sitting in her rocker on the small front porch, her grandmother trying to comfort her in vain.

"Peggy? Why don't we go to the school play?" Mary Clair asked hopefully, "The Theater always cheers you up."

Peggy gave her a skeptical look, "I don't like musicals. Everyone's either larger than life, or miserable." She rolled her eyes, "But when it comes down to that one you did Three years back, everyone was just miserable."

"Oh no you didn't" Mary Clair responded, making Sam groan. Her grandmother had picked up a book on "Modern lingo" and had been using phrases ever since, "I brought the Jams to the roof! They don't call me MC Manson for nothin'!"

"Gag Me." Peggy said before spotting Sam watching in on their conversation.

"Hello Sam," She said forcing a smile, "How was your day?"

"Fine," Sam responded, pity and a love for the old woman overpowering her usually sour nature.


	30. Chapter TwentyNine

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Rebecca hung up the phone. She couldn't believe Katie could be so Gullibe. Right after the play, now entitled "Ghost Boy-Human Boy", Dash would dump her in front of the entire school.

Who would pick a title like that anyway? Only someone with no taste whatsoever.

She glanced at the clock. Soon, her other plans would be put into motion.

She was loving every second of it.

-----

"Interesting."

Sam turned around to face the last person she expected to see.

Shelly Wakamoto, one of Harriet's co-workers at Channel 8 was standing there, scribbling notes in a Purple Notebook.

"Peggy St. James and Sammantha Manson? Tell me, what is the cause of this encounter? Especially after the later was just accused of murdering one of the Firsts' Granddaughter's best friends." She stuck out her tounge, "Boy, that was a mouthful."

"Actually I was going to hire her to take care of you," Mrs. St. James said sarcastically, "Don't you have anything better to do than bug me?"

"Why Peggy, I'm hurt."

"Go cry me a river."

"If you cry I'll get a story."

"Are you seriously that pathetic?"

"Yes."

Peg turned around and sulked back into her house. "This conversation is over."

Shelly, losing interest, turned to Sam, "So, Ms. Manson-"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine." Shelly turned and struted back down the street to her mercedes, but before she got back in, she said to Sam, "You know, if you talked to me, you could clear yourself in the public eye."

Sam turned and sighed, "Since when do I care what everyone else thinks?"

She sickened herself upon realizing she did.

-----

Rebecca turned on the lamp. It was getting dark and she was staring at the figure across the street. She flung open the window and said plainly, "Go Home."

The boy didn't budge. His intense stare never lingered. Rebecca repeated herself, "Go Home Tyler."

The boy smirked and walked down the street to the house on the corner. He paused before entering. And kept pausing...

Rebecca was too distracted by the phone ringing to realize the kid was dialing his cell phone.

She picked up the phone, annoyed when she heard the theme for CSI come on. Why did people have to call at the most inconvient times.

"Hello?"

"Becca"

"Tyler, I said go home."

"Just letting you know, I'm no longer available."

"For the last time, I never had a crush on you!"

"Not that! I can't go to the mall on Friday. I have a bit of a... dilemma."

"If it's the fact that you still look like your Seven, only taller, get over it."

"Look, I don't have time for this. Goodbye."

Rebecca hung up the phone for the second time that night, surpressing shivers. No matter how many times she talked to the boy down the street, she could help getting a tad creeped out.


	31. Chapter Thirty

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'll try to update more frequently.

Also, I'm thinking about bumping this down to a T Rating. What do you think?

Not one of the best chapters I've ever wriiten. I'm trying to finish this before 2007. This is one of those boring filler chapters.

**Chapter Thirty**

The next day at school was a blur for Sam. Mr. Lancer rambled on about "Romeo and Juliet" in English class. She the studying she had done for her French test rendered useless, and she was helpless in Science class without Danny to help her out. He may be clueless about Math, English, PE, and numerous other subjects, but Biology was the one subject he was able to keep in the B range despite his ghost fighting.

Tucker wasn't much help. He spent the majority of his day on his PDA, looking through the school files. During lunch, he was nowhere to be seen, and Sam assumed it was because His cell phone went off during Math.

As she entered the cafeteria, she realized something was wrong. Dash was sitting at the "Cool" table as always, next to Rebecca, Star, and Kwan. But Katie, along with Jake and Alana, were sitting at a table clear across the cafeteria. She was even more suprised when Katie waved her over.

Sam and Jake exchanged akward looks, while Alana busied herself by burying her face in one of her textbooks.

Katie spent lunch asking Sam on how to get rid of Dash. Sam did her best to reply, feeling a bit strange about the conversation. Jake and Alana remained silent, pretending to study.

When Katie got up to use the restroom, Sam let her mind wander. Tucker had told her that Teresa admitted to working for Vlad in an attempt to get Danny. But she had insisted that she hadn't set the bomb. She even said she was an ultra-recyclo vegetarian, which Sam found hard to believe.

At this point, Katie and Jake were their main suspects, since Harriet seemed innocent and, in Sam's opinion, not mad enough to set a bomb.

She let her mind wander. She noticed that the school play was scheduled for Friday, which seemed too soon, considering casting had only been a few days ago. But then again, she didn't know much about plays.

Someone had also left an annonymous tip at the news station that she was the culprit. Generating a dislike of her that seemed to hit her at various parts of the day.

She shook her head as Katie returned. She felt like they had made no progress. And she felt more miserable than she probably should have.

-----

Danny had woken up at noon, asking what had happened. Harriet told him everything, leaving out the part about the police stop. Danny remained awake anxious for the puppy, his friends, and everyone else.

Harriet spent the day cleaning the house, not knowing what else to do. She had taken the day, as well as the next two, off in order to take care of Danny until his parents returned from Chicago on Friday. They would have made better time, but Jack had insisted on letting his wife cool down from her outburst the day before.

The entire day was a blur. Sam and Tucker dropped off Danny's missed homework, spending a few minutes with him before going home. When Danny finally came down, he looked like a zombie. There were lines under his eyes and his hair was in disarray.

At first they were silent, nibbling at the nasty burger takout. But pretty soon, Danny diverted his attention to Harriet, and began bombarding her with more questions about what had happened during his sleeping spell.

Harriet did her best to answer, until she saw something flash in Danny's eyes, and he asked her, "Where's that letter from yesterday?"

Harriet remembered the envelope she discovered wedged in the couch the day before. What had she done with it? She was sure she had left it on the coffee table, but when she went to clean it, it was gone.

Seeing Harriet hesitate, Danny got up and dashed into the living room, pulling up cushions and looking under furniture. It only took him a few minutes to realize the letter was gone.

-----

Though the day proved uneventful, Danny and the others slept less soundly than previous nights. the lull had given them an opportunity for them to realize how little they knew, and how unpleasent their situation was. Not to mention confusing. The whole play situation was giving Danny a major headache, unable to make heads or tails of what he was presented with as fact.

Why did his life have to be so stressful. School, Jazz, this huge mess, ghost-.

Danny sat up, realization as confusion swelling up inside of him. He hadn't even seen a ghost in days. Not even the Box Ghost, who seemed to appear every few days. Things were getting more confusing by the minute.

Restless, he decided to go on patrol, they way he normally spent his nights.

Raising his arms, he whispered his battle cry, turning into Danny Phantom.

He jumped off the bed expecting to hover in the air. The last thing he expected was to fall to the floor.


End file.
